


Hot, Fresh Doughnuts

by cinnastyx



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Caught in the Act, M/M, unintentional exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnastyx/pseuds/cinnastyx
Summary: What goes on at the STN-J when everyone but Michael has left for the day?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Brought over from my FFN account. Minor edits have been made.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter Robin.

 

Title: Hot, Fresh Doughnuts  
Author: Cinnastyx  
Fandon: Witch Hunter Robin  
Paring: MichaelxSakaki  
Disclaimer: I don't own Michael, Sakaki,or the STN-J

 

The office was empty except for him. The Hunters were wrapping up a successful hunt, Kosaka and Hattori had left hours earlier and no one knew where Zaizen kept taking off to. Times like this, when everyone else was gone, served as a painful reminder to Michael of his situation. Unlike the other members of the staff, he wasn’t allowed to leave Raven Flats without permission and that permission was never given. His life was to revolve around his computer and those skills were his only value to the STN-J.

With a yawn, Michael wearily finished keying the search criteria for the next witch they would be hunting.

Finishing off the last of a bottle of Coke which had long since gone warm, the dark blond removed the comm unit from his right ear, earbud from the left, and shut down his iPod before turning off the overhead lights and moving to stare out the window.

The city was beautiful at night, filled with people going about their lives with no idea that the STN-J existed, much less that a teenage hacker was kept a virtual slave by the organization.

Arms slipped around his slender waist and Michael found himself drawn back against a warm body.

"Miss me?" The whisper of the rookie hunter on an adrenaline high was followed by a swipe of tongue up Michael’s pale neck to his ear.

Confronted with yet another harsh reminder that he was confined to the building the hacker tried to push aside his frustration in his situation and concentrate on the young man with him.

"You’re here now, that’s all that matters."

Michael turned and pulled Sakaki closer, claiming his lips. Sakaki’s lips parted and Michael gently, but insistently, slipped his tongue in to meet his lover’s, savouring his taste. Michael’s hands slid up the brunett’s back, pulling him close as his tongue explored, remapping the familiar terrain. Moaning softly as their tongues entwined, Sakaki pressed his body tight against Michael’s. They aligned perfectly causing both young men to gasp at the contact as hardness met hardness through layers of clothing. Mouths parted and following a tug of teeth to Michael’s lower lip, Sakaki quickly dropped to his knees, smirking.

"Want this?" he asked, palming Michael’s erection through his pants.

Closely watching what the Hunter was doing and enjoying it thoroughly, Michael responded, "Don’t tease."

Sakaki licked his kiss swollen lips as he slowly opened his lovers pants and drew out the velvet hard length contained within, stroking it briefly before taking it into his mouth with a sigh of delight.

Exiting the elevator, Robin wondered if Michael was still working. The lights were off, yet she was certain she heard voices. As she walked towards Michael’s computer, she saw them, the soft light coming in through the window bathing them white-blue. Sakaki was on his knees with his face buried in Michael’s crotch, head bobbing up and down. Michael’s long fingers were laced through Sakaki’s dark hair, a look of sheer ecstasy on his face as he urged his lover on with moans of pleasure and words of encouragement.

She must have made some noise, for suddenly Michael’s blue eyes flew open and, blushing furiously, he jerked away from Sakaki, who hastily drew his partner’s pants closed, carefully tucking in the rigid cock that he’d been working so diligently as he did so.

"I brought doughnuts," said Robin, blinking owlishly, stunned by what she’d witnessed and not certain if she was hallucinating or if it had truly been happening.

"Excellent," Michael replied a gleam of pure delight lighting his eyes as he pushed his glasses back up to their proper position. Helping Sakaki to his feet, he entwined their fingers and made a dash for the bag Robin held, pulling his lover along with him.

"C’mon, Haruto, I know exactly what we can to do with these."

\- End -


End file.
